


I want to say how much I admire your courage

by astrivikia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Some cross-era shenanigans from back when I first started writing fanfic again.
Relationships: Martha Jones & Vislor Turlough





	I want to say how much I admire your courage

“I want to say how much I admire your courage,” Turlough said, eyebrows drawn together slightly as he leaned against the wall, looking over Martha carefully. His fingers fidgeted absently with the end of his tie. “But given that you nearly got us killed, I’m not sure I can.”

“I couldn’t stand by and let them activate that weapon.” Martha shot him a wry smile, though there was something strained about it. “Besides, It got you out of that cell didn’t it?” 

“That’s not the point, it-” His eyes widened, harshness fading as he said softly, “You’re bleeding.” 

Before Martha could object, Turlough had pushed away from the wall, body arching at the waist as he leaned over to get a closer look at the injury. Given the dark red jacket Martha was wearing the blood seeping from her side had been blending in quite well. He was sure he would have noticed it sooner otherwise.

“Do you know what caused the injury?” he asked, unsure if it would be wise to peel back the fabric. Martha placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shoving him back so she could assess the injury for herself.

“It must have been when they were shooting at us,” she surmised, carefully probing the injury with her free hand. Her face contorted slightly at the small surges of pain that emanated from it. “Seems like it only grazed me….” She withdrew her fingers, now stained red with blood. “As long as I apply some pressure to it to stop the bleeding it should be fine.”

Turlough grimaced, but didn’t argue. She was the one out of the two of them with medical experience after all. “Can I have your tie and vest?” She asked, holding out a hand. He arched an eyebrow, prompting her to explain, “I can use them as a makeshift way to wrap the wound until I can get actual medical supplies.”

Shrugging off his jacket, he handed her the vest, watching as she folded it and pressed it against the injury. Meanwhile his fingers made quick work of his tie’s knot, the activity muscle memory at this point.  
  
“Thanks,” she said as he held it out. “Can you keep the pressure on that while I wrap the tie around it?” She asked, nodding down at her side. He nodded stiffly, not in his comfort zone with this sort of thing. Their hands brushed as they switched off who was keeping the pressure, Martha’s hands moving deftly to wrap the tie around her waist. She made sure it was holding the vest securely against her wound before tying it and nodding to Turlough that he could draw away.


End file.
